Boy Power Sect
Boy Power Sect is a comic book team. Membership List 001 Anacker, 002 Anoa, 003 Anode, 004 Anoke, 005 Ansel, 006 Antechinus, 007 Antioch, 008 Antwerp, 009 Apache, 010 Araphoe, 011 Argon, 012 Argonaut, 013 Armstrong, 014 Ather, 015 Avensal, 016 Ayshir, 017 Bay Cat, 018 Belis, 019 Bew, 020 Black Brant, 021 Black Don, 022 Blakeslee, 023 Bland, 024 Borgio, 025 Brant, 026 Camander, 027 Card Thrower, 028 Chantel, 029 Chewan, 030 Chig, 031 Chik, 032 Chit, 033 Cident, 034 Cinox, 035 Citadel, 036 Cital, 037 Civet, 038 Ckaj II, 039 Ckeed, 040 Coon, 041 Cornflower, 042 Custer, 043 Dernys, 044 Dibber, 045 Dik-Dik II, 046 Dougcat, 047 Draco, 048 Drago, 049 Dream Timer, 050 Dub, 051 Duiker, 052 Duikerbok II, 053 Electrocuter, 054 Felller, 055 Five, 056 Fivestar, 057 Fullerton, 058 Gazelle, 059 Genet, 060 Gerk, 061 Gnu, 062 Gogo, 063 Gorer, 064 Gorgon, 065 Gorman, Kirby 066 Hartebeest, 067 Honj, 068 Hunting Spider Boy, 069 Iriomote Cat, 070 Indio, 071 Ish, 072 Jaguar, 073 Jayo, 074 Jinn AE, 075 Kafu, 076 Karnak, 077 Kichiji, 078 Kodkod, 079 Korat, 080 Kouprey, 081 L'Amable, MacLeod 082 Leopard Cat, 083 Little, 084 M'Kaar, 085 Mamba, 086 Mantis, 087 Manx, 088 Marbled Cat, 089 Margary, 090 Marine, 091 Max, 092 Milan, 093 Minitonas, 094 Mobridge, 095 Nart, 096 Needles, 097 Nido, 098 Nix, 099 Nod, 100 Numbat, 101 Oboe, 102 Omak, 103 Omar, 104 Omark, 105 Omnitech, 106 Onza, 107 Pal, Johnathany 108 Pegosis, 109 Physique, 110 Primo, 111 Prospector, 112 Quaderon, 113 Quagga, 114 Quare, 115 Quay, 116 Quire, 117 Quoddy, 118 Quoll, 119 Rance, 120 Rant, 121 Ratel, 122 Red Panda, 123 Reedcat, 124 Reky, 125 Rett, 126 Rock, 127 Sandlot, 128 Sarge, 129 Saskat, 130 Selim, 131 Sergeant, 132 Serval, 133 Shizok, 134 Silver Burdett, 135 Silversnake, 136 Skownan, 137 Sormorant, 138 Starboy, 139 Steele, 140 Steppe, 141 Ster, 142 Strongheart, 143 Sumatra, 144 Ta'izz, 145 Tegu, 146 Thew, 147 Thunderball, 148 Topi, 149 Topi II, 150 Tosaku, 151 Triton, 152 Tut, 153 Tycho, 154 Uniball, 155 Vady, 156 Vane, 157 Vatu-i-Ra, 158 Vedigre, 159 Vogue Boy II, 160 Volunt, 161 Warchild, 162 Wartech, 163 West, Congo, 164 Wild Cat, 165 Wildchild, 166 Womut, 167 Wonder Boy, 168 Yand, 169 Yang, 170 Yawgoog, 171 Yin, 172 Yophank, 173 Yuletide, 174 Z'Nox, 175 Zagreb, 176 Zeck, 177 Zenith, 178 Zeolites, 179 Zither, 180 Zitron, 181 Zorilla, 182 Zummo Missions ﻿Fighting Clearwater and Blackwater, Strongheart is making sure they are stopped before they touch Armstrong again. However, Strongheart is very furious at Blackwater to show his true color by using his powers in giving Blackwater what a real heart of Blackwater could be either it leads to one or another. Clearwater begs Strongheart not to do it, but Strongheart warns Clearwater to think twice even if she tries to clear the mind in which she can erase everything in the memories. Clearwater admits that is true. Strongheart asks Clearwater if she wants Blackwater alive and safety back as he wants her to clear his mind to see what he sees in his mind. Clearwater accepts Strongheart's offer by clearing up the mind of Strongheart in which he never feel that way before. Strongheart tells Clearwater to leave and thanks for everything. That is odd mission. Armstrong faces Strongheart by asking him why he does that and Strongheart tells Armstrong that he does not want to be touched again by Armstrong's heart ever again. Armstrong wonders why aloud that Strongheart is afraid of touching Armstrong's heart again. Next mission is to protect a powerless human Mimi Kate Cadiz with her seemingly amnesiac mind. She has no idea who these people are in the team and is brought by Armstrong and his team by hoping she will be able to hold the patience and endurence far enough well to let the team do that for her. Third mission is to save Zitron from getting dragging by the mystery unknown hand from the future dimensional wall. Zitron is struggling all his life through times by fearing for what he has become of. Forth mission is stop the ridiculiously most god-like unknown, the one who is readying to stop toward Armstrong. Argon and Chantel are next to show the proof to Armstrong that they might able to stop it as if they can stop the godlike unknown. Shizok, Kaar, Nox, and Tut are backup team to watch if see their teammates can stop the godlike unknown. Tut informed them that their teammates can not stop it, but was not sure about Chantel's mystery powers only. Shizok asks Tut how would Tut know? Tut told Shizok to remind Shizok that Tut is made of mummy in which the false gods give him the legendary monster. Kaar assumed the legend of mummies are just based on false and informed Tut that is different from stories and it is his life not like other mummies in these stories. Then he asked Tut if that is all true and is Tut a king of something? Tut tells him that is kind of dumb question and offensive insult. Fifth Mission is stopping Severance from destroy two important key players--Sarge and Sergeant, the only ones who are the best tactican and stragety in the army to help the Xia sucessfully prepared for battling or formatizing. Numbers One hundered and eighty-two male members of the team. Uneasy Tournament Acknowledgment Armstrong creates the tournament for the most valuable members, the most strongest, most powerful team. For some teammates and friends, his idea for tournament has listed the challengers that upsets them by knowing who is against each toher and requiring to find out who is the winner. Tournament A 182 challengers in the list of the tournament who will have to find out what Armstrong is up to and has a reason to do with it.182 challengers are participated in the tourney. First 28 known lines on A group The early 28 known lines on the bracket reveals to be Armstrong vs. Strongheart on the first line, Steppe vs. Shizok on second line, Chantel vs. Nix on third line, Vady vs. Z'Nox on forth line, Prospector vs. Quaderon on fifth line, Ish vs. M'Kaar on sixth line, Nido vs. Chik on seventh line, Rance vs. Apache on eighth line, Civet vs. Manx on ninth line, Starboy vs. Dream Timer on tenth line, Argon vs. Yuletide on eleventh line, Rant vs. Tut on twelfth line, Ster vs. Wild Cat on thirteenth line, and Nod vs. Tycho on the forteenth line in the first part of the five parts of the tourament bracket in the chart on the bulletin post. It is just a game. Armstrong vs. Strongheart Armstrong is the hardest to be defeated or is he stopped by the powers of the Strongheart? The raw powers of the Strongheart upsets Strongheart so much to know that he has to do something as if he wants to win the battle against Armstrong as he does have to touch Armstrong again. He does not like to do it again because of he is not revealed something why he is not telling Armstrong something that he is afraid of touching Armstrong again. Believe it or not, Armstrong wants to see how he makes Strongheart feel uneasy and pissed off at what he is saying to Strongheart as he wants to see what Strongheart tries to touch him again like he wants it to happen again. Strongheart shows a courage to tell Armstrong there is no other way and there is not what and who he is, the parts of him inside are gone as he wants to decline the membership on his team. Armstrong is touched again by Strongheart, remembering and feeling so good to be true far enough to have his strength in the heart, the strongest heart of all the hearts in Armstrong. Surprisingly far enough, Armstrong breaks it down by defeating Strongheart in which Armstrong lost fighting against duo--Strongheart and Pureheart in the past that helps him to remember the past mistake in defeating him. Strongheart is moved to other line on the hold when the next line and other lines are done. Steppe vs. Shizok Shizok is not easily defeated anyways. Steppe knows that he lost the battle against Shizok just because Shizok has godlike powers that Steppe does not have a kind of that powers. Steppe decides to try if see there is a possibility that he can stop Shizok. However, Shizok ends Steppe's positive theory. Steppe is moved to other line on the hold when the next line and other lines are done. The fastest fight and the shortest ever. Chantel vs. Nix Nix is pretty convincing to be the expert at robots as if Nix can stop Chantel as a test to Armstrong. Armstrong wants to know if Chantel hides something else from him. When Nix decides to take easy on Chantel, but Chantel roughs on Nix. Then Nix finds where the level Chantel is in and starts to give Chantel a deathblow that would be his loss. NIx already gives Chantel a deathblow in which has almost defeated Chantel, the one who starts to get up and piss Nix off. Chantel grabs Nix by telling that a deathblow does not hurt him at all, but can not believe that Nix surprises Chantel that kind of level of the hard fight where Nix gives Chantel a real physical pain for the first time. Nix is pissed off too to create the robots to fight Chantel and Chantel kind of phased through robots but can not phase into Nix, the one who has anti-program to sense Chantel's power device that has all the powers and turns the powers off. Chantel tells Nix that is it and starts telling everybody that is something he has not shown the real one for long time and needs Nix to see something if Nix thinks Chantel is easily losing too much things and getting nothing. That is the real power of him--in his form--the solar-based energy. Chantel destroyed everything in what Nix created robots and has the program to destroy Chantel's power device as Chantel calls it a fair respect. Chantel won. Nix is critically wounded. Armstrong angrily tells Chantel that is not necessary to draw a blood from a mutant with his deadly mutant powers. Chantel then tells Armstrong that Armstrong did it on purpose to set him up because of Armstrong knows what Nix could able to tick Chantel off what Chantel could be a human. Nix is moved to other line just like Steppe and Strongheart. Vady vs. Z'Nox Z'nox takes down Vady faster than he thought. Vady lost fast. The fastest way Z'Nox did without a mercy or giving Vady any chances to see if there is more battles when Vady shows the powers he can be under the chart-off powers list. Prospector vs. Quaderon Quaderon would beat Prospector down for sure, but something Prospector decides to use another method for the fighting way with the secret Zoombanger agenda in which Prospector beats Quaderon so fast. Ish vs. M'kaar M'Kaar does not use the magic powers in a despite of the event--Magic is Plugged Out and has better experienced than Chantel does accordingly to the files as Armstrong wants to see if Ish can beat M'Kaar down. M'Kaar tells everyone to call and address him the name--Kaar only because he does not have magic powers. He takes Ish down with Ish's future powers in which surprises evreryone that he dodges the teleportational traps. Nido vs. Chik ''' Nido and Chik's battle is the unpredictable fight. No one knows who wins and loses. Some boys thinks they are possibly tied. Chik's technology with gun is amazing Nido so much to wonder a lot as if Nido has not been practiced alot and he would have most likely to die. He thanks Chik for giving him something to learn anew and something to experience a little taste from the fight of Chik. Chik's the faster than anyone, but Nido is the fastest one in this fight. Nido beats Chik with nanoseconds that no one can see Nido in time. Chik gasps out and feels the first time ever to lose the battle against Nido. '''Rance vs. Apache Rance is losing by Apache. Apache is amazing at fighting a Apache warrior fighting with the rate of speed in defeating Rance before Rance is planning to make a future teleportation and about to vanish. Apache wins. Civet vs. Manx Unspeakable friends. They were once foes when they met while Civet was Zemo and Manx was MASE. This fight has come to Civet and Manx again to make the most obviously hatred for each other. Civet tells Manx that Manx is no match for Civet and informs Manx that Manx is most unheard by the Zemo and Xia. Manx lost the battle against Civet. Starboy vs. Dream Timer Starboy beats Dream Timer simply and tells Dream Timer to dream on, expecting so much that Dream Timer is very much better and experienced fighter and considering Dream Timer as a mentor to Armstrong to be the yet best fighter. Starboy won. Argon vs. Yuletide Argon beats Yuletide and tells him that he thought Yuletide is better fighters just like Chantel and Prospector. Yuletide tells Argon that he is just an agent and has no experiences of training anything from Xiamen Enforcers as temporary member. Argon won. Rant vs. Tut Tut beats Rant down so fast. Tut won. Ster vs. Wild Cat Ster lost all his magic powers in wihch surprises everyone in this team by learning that he is not dead after all. Ster has completed the part of the deal in which includes the life sentence. Wild Cat is faster, fights better, and has more powerful powers than Ster does have. As seems as he thinks, he is shocked to take Wild Cat down simply. Ster won. Nod vs. Tycho Tycho simply beats Nod down unlikely like Nido. Tycho won. The completed forteen lines in the tourament puts them on each winner line and to meet other unrevealed winner line from other forteen lines, making 28 known lines now. Second 28 known lines in the B group ''' Armstrong lets the losers choose the names on the next surprise of the unknown names on the list of the B group. Tosaku vs. Oboe on the first line (15), Zagreb vs. Wonder Boy on the second line (16), Dernys vs. Rett on the third line (17), Vogue Boy II vs. Reky (18), Zeck vs. Physique (19), Dub vs. Milan (20), Chit vs. Zitron (21), Kouprey vs. Leopard Cat (22), Yand vs. Sumatra (23), Gorer vs. Steele (24) Omnitech vs. Cinox (25) Reedcat vs. Sandcat (26) Mantis vs. Thew (27), Anode vs. Bew (28) '''Tosaku vs. Oboe Ino Jima foresees at what he pencils and draw some unknown future things to come before he starts to fight. Oboe gives Iwo Jima the elements of surprise by showing Iwo Jima a new trick that he never experience before. Oboe takes Iwo Jima down as Oboe tells Ino Jima that he admits that he is afraid of Ino Jima's creepy powers. Ino Jima tells Oboe to call Oboe his codename--Tosaku and please not mentions his real name ever again. Oboe won. Zagreb vs. Wonder Boy They are former friends and members on the same team--Evolving Xia as they wonder what fight will become of as they are friends or foes. The other unpredictable fight. Dernys vs. Rett Dernys lost all magic powers in which considers him a human anyways and faces the deadly powers of Rett in which he hasn't fought before. He decides to take the words for carrying the legacy for the Circle of Inner Knights, King Arthur, and Camelot and proves that he is not giving up on his own birthplace--CAMELOT! Rett does not have to use the channel by knowing that Dernys is no mutant anyways, but decides to give Dernys a hard lesson with no feelings within a taste of powers. Dernys is not as seems as Rett thinks. Dernys hits Rett in the face in which he tells Rett that Rett dares to use the powers by making a throw at him as a human. Rett fails to know the who is teaching Snyder, the sister of Dernys and does not know that Snyder and Dernys are siblings. That explains why Dernys teach Snyder the better warrior and fighter as he takes Rett down. Dernys won. Vogue Boy II vs. Reky Vogue Boy II has the strength and flight unlikely his father and shows kind of okay experiences. He lost the battle against Reky. He is not upset to lose a game and does have a fun to play some times. Reky won. Zeck vs. Physique Zeck beats Physique down with his quick plan and learns his mistake to let Physique by twisting and knotting the muscles inside of Zeck being paralyzed while Zeck is able to do when he is paralyzed. Zeck won. Dub vs. Milan Dub beats Milan down. Chit vs. Zitron Another unpredictable fight unlikely first and second unpredictable fights. Seemingly, they may tie yet to be confirmed if see they are getting tired to get down. Kouprey vs. Leopard Cat Leopard Cat beats Kouprey down fast. Leopard Cat won. Yand vs. Sumatra The goofiest fight in the strange ways. Yand and Sumatra has shown their weaknesses unlikely others, trying to beat each other to see who's the winner yet. Gorer vs. Steele Steele beats Gorer down with the distraction from its light on his form, throwing Gorer a sucker punch while Gorer teleported and planned to take Steele, but he can not see Steele clearly. Steele won. Cinox vs. Omnitech They fight very well until Omnitech defeats Cinox. Omnitech won. Reedcat vs. Sandcat Reedcat beats Sandcat down from the long fight. Reedcat won. Mantis vs. Thew Thew beats Mantis. Thew won. Anode vs. Bew Bew fails to know what Anode is using his anodes in his cells in building its structures inside of his reptilian transformation in his form. Anode beats Bew big time. Third 28 known lines in the C group Argonaut vs. Marine Marine beats Argonaut down easily. Kichiji vs. Gogo Kichiji beats Gogo down easily and fast. Womut vs. Honj Mobridge vs. Omak Jaguar vs. Little Jaguar beats Little down and wins. Wartech vs. Yawgoog Wartech beats Yawgoog down with his compound sets of anaglammation in his form. Nart vs. Ckaj Nart beats Ckaj down. Nart won. Anacker vs. Citadel Anacker beats Citadel and wins. Topi vs. Red Panda Red Panda beats Topi and wins. Antioch vs. Cital Antioch beats Cital down and wins. Omar vs. Blakeslee Blakeslee beats Omar down and wins. Fullerton vs. Black Brant Fullerton beats Black Brant down as a human and wins. Rock vs. Jinn AE Rock beats Jinn AE down and wins. Silver Burdett vs. Brant Brant beats Silver Burdett and wins. Forth 28 Known Lines in the Group D Camander vs. Chig Camander beats Chig down and wins. Ansel vs. Coon Coon beats Ansel down and wins. Genet vs. Volunt Genet beats Volunt down and wins. Feller vs. Electrocuter Electrocuter beats Feller down and wins unexpectedly and surprsingly. Ckeed vs. Duiker Ckeed beats Duiker down and wins. Ayshir vs. Sarge Ayshir beats Sarge down and wins. Max vs. Onza Max beats Onza down and wins. Zummo vs. Araphoe Araphoe beats Zummo down and wins. Antwerp vs. Card Thrower Antwerp beats Card Thrower down and wins. Mamba vs. Congo West Mamba beats Congo West down and wins after falling down on the ground Sergeant vs. Avensal Sergeant beats Avensal down and wins. Custer vs. Omark Custer beats Omark down as a human and wins. Ratel vs. Zorilla Forth unpredicatable fight. Bland vs. Black Don Bland beats Black Don down and wins. Fifth 28 known lines in the E Group Silversnake vs. Belis Belis beats Silversnake down and wins Yophank vs. Sormorant Yophank beats Sormorant and wins. Anoke vs. Draco Uniball vs. Triton ''' '''Tegu vs. Cident Vatu-i-Ra vs. Hunting Boy ''' '''Iriomote Cat vs. Duikerbok II Gerk vs. Five Yin vs. Drago Warchild vs. Chewan Karnak vs. Zenith ' '''Jayo vs. Serval ' '''Quire vs. Gnu Johnathany Pal vs. MacLeod Amable ''' '''Sixth 28 known lines in the F Group Marbled Cat vs. Kafu Yang vs. Bay Cat Selim vs. Fivestar Ta'izz vs. Wildchild Vedigre vs. Zither Gorgon vs. Quoddy Thunderball vs. Borgio Zeolites vs. Cornflower Kodkod vs. Korat Anoa vs. Saskat Hartebeest vs. Quare Kirby Gorman vs. Dik-Dik II Gazelle vs. Indio Quay vs. Needles Seventh 7 Lines in the Group G Vane vs. Numbat Skownan vs. Antechinus Topi II vs. Dougcat Minitonas Eighth 7 Lines in the Group H Dibber vs. Pegosis Quagga vs. Primo Margary vs. Quoll Ather 'The champion of the whole group ' Jagaur is the champion of the tournament and puts himself as a leader of the whole team while he can lead the 10-limited members in a team. He is former member of the South American Little Cats and the most remarkable student of Jungle Cat while they secretly fall in love altogether and learn each other that they have in common and love the jungle fever and life in the region of South America. That is all what he is. Category:Team Category:2011 Fairview Comics Team